


Peppermint

by mywrittensins



Category: the GazettE
Genre: BRIEF mentions of aoi/uruha, Christmas Smut, First Christmas Together, Flavored Lube, Fluff hidden beneath smut, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywrittensins/pseuds/mywrittensins
Summary: Reita claims he doesn't mind spending Christmas alone. Ruki doesn't listen.





	Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed

It was Christmas Eve. Soft music played over the stereo. The fire was warm and crackling, snow drifted by the window, and Reita sat in his chair, wondering when the last time he spent Christmas with anybody was. He felt like it had been years since anyone but him had even stepped foot inside this apartment, years since he had sat on this couch with someone, drank eggnog and fallen asleep together. 

There was the PSC Christmas party every year, of course, but that wasn't on Christmas. And he would love to have spent the holidays with the other band members, but they weren't around. Kai was visiting friends in America, Ruki was in Kanagawa with his family, and ever since Uruha and Aoi had gotten hitched, they'd spent every year in Mie with Aoi's family. 

Reita was alone.

With Keiji and Oscar of course, but just like the PSC party, they didn't count.

He couldn't complain, not really. It wasn't often that Kai found time to travel with their busy schedule, and being the third wheel to drunk Aoi and Uruha really wasn't on his Christmas wish list. He couldn't even be upset about Ruki– sure, he was his boyfriend, but they'd only been official for two months now. He couldn't expect him to just drop all his plans for him, no matter how lonely and sad and cold it was. Besides, they were planning to spend time together when Ruki got back and they would have the PSC party as well. Really, no reason to complain.

So here he was. Alone, in his favorite chair, with a beer and nothing but the chirping of his birds and the fire to keep him warm. It was peaceful. He didn't mind. Not at all.

 

Who was he kidding.

He missed his boyfriend already. Two months had been short, but it had been long enough to fall completely head over heels in love. Then again, if he was being honest, he had fallen in love a lot earlier than that. But pining after his bandmate was nothing compared to having him for real.

Sure, Ruki could be callous, and he could be stubborn, and he could be a little bit of a snob sometimes. But he could also be sweet and doting, and witty, and brilliant. He was fiercely protective of those he loved and spoiled them rotten, and he always seemed to surprise people with his hidden generosity. He was his own foil, gentle yet blunt, doting yet reserved, bitterly sarcastic yet charmingly witty, sugary romantic yet sinfully seductive. If Reita didn't know better, he might say Ruki was a god. Or maybe a demon.

He would look positively adorable with little devil horns.

But he wasn't thinking about that right now. If he did, he would only miss him more. It would be better to just get on with his night. It's not like this would be the first Christmas he was spending alone. 

Pushing himself out of his chair, Reita stood and went into the kitchen, grabbing himself another beer before getting his diner – microwave mac and cheese- ready. After setting the timer and leaving it to heat up, he quickly fed the birds before plopping back down in his chair. Reita was just about to start the first movie of the night when the doorbell rang, scaring the birds and causing Reita to jump and pause. 

Who the hell was at his door? Everyone was out of town, he hadn't ordered any food or service. He hadn't even heard a car in the driveway. 

The doorbell rang again and there was an impatient knock that startled Reita out of his chair and to the foyer. Grasping the brass handle and opening the door slowly, Reita was met with an even more startling sight. 

A bundle of coats, hats, mittens, and too many scarves stood in front of him, the bundle's little dog pushing past his feet and shaking off the melted snow all over his foyer. Koron gave Reita's foot a sniff before bounding into the house, nails tapping on the hardwood floors, no doubt going off to scare the birds. 

All was fun and games on Christmas Eve. 

"Merry Christmas. I brought gifts and wine." Ruki's voice was muffled by the scarves and he looked up at Reita expectantly, evidently waiting for his boyfriend to step aside and let him get away from the cold. 

Reita just stared in shock, a "what the fuck" on the tip of his tongue. 

When it was evident that Reita wouldn't be letting him in, Ruki did so himself, his eyes twinkling in amusement as he stepped inside. Reita closed the door robotically behind him, turning to watch as the vocalist started to strip off the ridiculous amount of layers. It couldn't be snowing that much out, right?

"What are you doing here?" he heard himself ask before he'd even thought about it. Ruki raised an eyebrow at him, continuing to unbutton his coat.

"I'm here for Christmas. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I just left you here alone?" 

Reita sputtered and gaped. "But- your family?" 

Ruki paused in unwrapping a scarf from his neck, giving him a sweet smile. "You are my family, idiot. Besides, it's only Christmas Eve. Everyone knows Christmas Eve is for lovers." He started stripping again. "We'll go see my family tomorrow, together. And maybe even stop by and see if your parents are done being homophobic asses- but we don't have to decide that today of course-" he rambled, kicking off his boots and shedding the last coat. He reached for Reita's hand, tugging him back towards the living room. "Come on, what do you normally do on Christmas Eve?" He hummed.

Reita grappled for an answer, stumbling behind him and trying to tune out the blood rushing in his ears. Why was he suddenly so nervous? This was only Ruki, his boyfriend of 2 months, best friend of over 10 years. Why on earth was he choked up now?

Oh right. Their first Christmas together. 

And Ruki's ass looked absolutely delectable in those skin tight jeans. But Reita wasn't thinking about that right now, of course. 

Ruki pulled Reita down onto the couch, giving him another expectant smile, still waiting for an answer. 

"Um- I was going to have some dinner and watch a movie," he said, wincing at how dumb it sounded. Ruki stared up at him, seemingly trying to figure out if he was joking, and Reita just knew this was the moment Ruki was going to scoop up his little doggie and go. Despite his earlier ramblings about Ruki's sweetness, he wasn't going to lie and say Ruki couldn't be a bit of a dick sometimes. Even two months of being together hadn't been enough to wipe the insecurity of just not being enough for the fashion diva, and Reita still found himself worrying about the other man leaving him when he was being his usual, boring self. Ruki was just so... sparkly. And Reita was so... Reita. There would always be a nagging little voice in the back of his head, whispering that Ruki deserved better. 

Ruki didn't seem phased though. He smiled and climbed into Reita's lap, straddling him and wrapping his arms around Reita's neck. "Well, I'm glad I'm here to lighten things up," he hummed before pressing their lips together. Reita melted into the kiss, heart racing.

Guess Christmas really is a time of surprises.

 

* * *

 

 

After some microwave mac and cheese and more than a couple of drinks, Ruki and Reita found themselves curled up in each other's arms on the couch, watching the fire. Ruki had his head placed on Reita's chest with Reita's hand underneath his sweater, soothingly rubbing his back. Reita's heartbeat was soft and calming as well as his touch, and Ruki could have happily drifted off to sleep if his mind had not been on other things. 

"I got you something." He sat up and reached for his bag, pulling out a small, neatly wrapped box with a striped bow on the top. 

Reita blanched. "I got you something too but it was for tomorrow-"

Ruki smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're sweet. Don't worry, I have stuff for tomorrow as well. This is less for you and more for us." His voice got lower at the end and Reita could only guess what was coming next as the box was gently pushed into his hand. "Open it." 

Reita raised an eyebrow as he tugged off the striped bow. He gently pulled his arm out from underneath Ruki, so Ruki shifted in his lap, almost deliberately rubbing his ass against Reita's crotch. The blonde swallowed and unwrapped the gift, nearly choking as the lettering on the box was revealed. He should have known.

"Peppermint Lube?" he read, raising an eyebrow. "Babe." Ruki grinned, wrapping his arms back around Reita's neck. 

"It's festive!" He hummed proudly. Reita snorted, a smile tugging at his lips. Laughter bubbled in his chest at the audacity of the gift and a warm fondness for his deviant of a boyfriend followed soon after.

"So what do you think we should do with it?" He teased. Ruki licked his lips with a seductive smirk.

"Well, I figured I could put it to the test with you. See if it actually tastes good?" 

Reita laughed. "And how do you suggest we do that?" This time Ruki leaned in, lips brushing Reita's ear. The atmosphere in the room shifted and Reita flushed a bit at the feeling, swallowing thickly as the brunette spoke. 

"Well I could... suck you off like a candy cane? Keep it in the Christmas spirit?" he hummed and Reita let out a soft groan at the thought. 

"I wouldn't be opposed to that," He said, a bit breathlessly. Ruki chuckled and kissed Reita's cheek sweetly before sliding off his lap. The brunette stood, unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them slowly off his hips. Reita almost choked. Underneath those skin tight jeans and god-awful sweater, Ruki was wearing a pair of red lace panties, a little bow on the side. He had evidently come prepared. Reita reached out to help him with his sweater, but Ruki pushed him back and wagged his finger. "It's all part of the Christmas package," he teased and Reita laughed, leaning in to kiss him. Even in a shitty Christmas sweater, his boyfriend was adorably sexy. Ruki kissed back deeply and Reita sucked at that plush bottom lip, but soon Ruki was pulling away and giving him a smoldering look. He sunk slowly onto the carpet, their eyes not breaking contact. Ruki licked his lips, delectably slow and teasing, the way he knew would drive Reita crazy. And it did. Reita swallowed thickly for what felt like the tenth time that night, feeling a little lightheaded as the blood rushed from his head to his erection, which was starting to push at his boxers. Ruki smoothed his hands over Reita's knees, teasing him through his jeans lightly with his nails. He pressed a soft kiss to Reita's left knee before his hands reached up to unbutton the jeans. Reita found his wits at this point, rushing to help him. He lifted his hips as Ruki pulled the jeans off and onto the floor, displaying the growing tent in his boxers. 

The brunette gave him a heated look before rising to his knees and mouthing at the bulge. Reita groaned at the feeling of Ruki's hot, wet mouth on his cock, and the fingers of his right hand dug into the couch cushions to keep his hips from canting. Ruki watched his expression with amused eyes, that sinful tongue darting out from between those plump lips to lick at his bulge, teasing him mercilessly until there was a dark spot on his boxers, damp with saliva and drool. Ruki's lips were glistening now, and it took all of Reita's self control to not just grab Ruki by the hair and have his way with him. 

Instead he settled for a gentle tug, a nudge for Ruki to  _hurry the fuck up_. Ruki seemed to get the idea because he pulled away, licking his lips and reaching up to tug at the waistband of Reita's boxers. The blonde helped out, lifting his hips and letting Ruki tug them off. Then they were both in nothing but ridiculous Christmas sweaters, and Reita would have laughed if he weren't so focused on his boyfriend's perfect, hot mouth.

Ruki wrapped his fingers around Reita's erection, stroking slowly, and Reita moaned. 

"God, babe-" Ruki's fingers twisted a bit on the upstroke. Reita's hips bucked in response to the feeling, and another pleasured hum rumbled in his chest. He tugged at Ruki's hair again, encouraging him to put his mouth to use, but Ruki shook his head and pulled away. 

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he teased, eyes dark with mischief, and Reita narrowed his eyes at him, trying to figure out what he meant. His brain was foggy with pleasure already, and he was grateful that he wasn't being filmed because it was almost embarrassing how fast his boyfriend could reduce him to a lust-filled mess. (He wasn't quite sure why that the was the first thing he was grateful for, or why it was what popped into his head, but he decided to just go with it when it became clear that Ruki was still expecting an answer). Reita growled softly and Ruki sighed in fake exasperation, poorly hidden amusement written all over his face. "The lube, silly," he hummed, holding it up.

Oh. 

Reita had almost forgotten.

"Well, get to it then-" his voice was dark with lust and impatience, and Ruki rolled his eyes playfully, uncapping the lube and squirting a bit onto his fingers. Reita braced himself for the coldness as Ruki leaned forward. The singer bit his lip in what Reita would say was probably the cutest look of ill-contained excitement as he reached out, wrapping his fingers around Reita's cock and stroking slowly, slicking him up.

"Oh fuck- that's cold!" Reita gasped and Ruki giggled, pressing a kiss to Reita's knee. 

"Sorry," he murmured, stroking him slowly until it had warmed a bit. The brunette gave Reita a little smile and a wink and Reita chuckled a bit, running his fingers gently through Ruki's hair and tugging gently to encourage him. "Ready?" 

"Give it a taste baby," Reita purred, grinning cheekily at his boyfriend. Ruki rolled his eyes again before leaning forward and giving the head of Reita's cock a kiss. He lapped at the crown a bit, feather light touches with his tongue that had Reita humming in content. "What do you- Oh shit-" Reita cut off as Ruki suddenly took him deep into his mouth. His fingers tightened in Ruki's hair, his eyes fluttering shut as Ruki sucked lightly, his cheeks hollowing. Reita moaned loudly, focusing on his breathing rather than the hot pleasure coursing through his veins. 

After a moment, Ruki pulled away, licking his lips overzealously. "Tastes..." he paused and Reita gave a soft snort of amusement. "...minty." 

"Minty?" the blonde raised an eyebrow. "Good minty? Or like toothpaste?" His boyfriend thought for another moment, and Reita could have sworn a brief smile had graced his features before it was gone, and the brunette was looking up at him, poorly hidden amusement in his eyes and a frown on his lips. 

"Toothpaste. It's really gross. Sorry babe, I can't. I think you're going to have to finish on your own."

Reita rolled his eyes. "Haha, very funny." 

"It's not a joke." 

"Yeah right, I've known you for fifteen years baby, I can tell when you're lying." 

"I'm serious Rei, you don't want puke all over your dick, do you?" 

"Disgusting, I do not want that image in my head ever again-"

"You're damn right it would be disgusting, it would totally kill the-" 

"Oh my god Taka just please suck my dick!" Reita groaned. The brunette laughed and batted his eyelashes at him.

"If you insist~" He purred, before taking Reita back into his mouth again, sucking slowly and lightly. Reita relaxed back into his seat, his fingers returning to Ruki's hair as he watched hungrily, admiring the plump lips around his cock. The brunette's hand wrapped around the base of Reita's length, stroking what he couldn't get into his mouth, his tongue swirling and lapping eagerly. He hollowed his cheeks again, slowly taking him in deeper and deeper until his lips met his hand and he pulled his hand away, whimpers and moans sounding from deep in his throat. Reita bit his lip, soft grunts escaping as he tugged on Ruki's hair in pleasure.

"That's it baby," he moaned, panting softly. "Your mouth is so fucking good-" 

The encouragement spurred Ruki on and he shifted his position, kneeling upright, and when Reita straightened in his chair, he was able to take a peek at Ruki's ass, clad in the red lacy panties. Ruki took him in deeper, bobbing slowly until his nose was pressed to Reita's hip and the bassist moaned loudly, pleasure overloading his brain. Ruki's mouth was warm and soft and absolute heaven, and Reita had to remind himself not to tug too hard when Ruki started moaning and whimpering, sending vibrations up the shaft. 

"Shit baby!" he moaned loudly. His thighs strained with the urge not to cum, and after a moment Ruki picked up on it, because he slowly pulled away, licking the pre-cum and drool from his lips. 

"Good?" he purred, pressing a kitten kiss to the inside of Reita's thigh. He continued to stroke Reita slowly, keeping him hard while he gave him a breather. 

The blonde laughed breathlessly. "Fucking amazing as always babe. How does it taste, for real this time?" 

Ruki smiled cheekily up at him, thumbing at the head a bit. 

"It tastes like peppermint lube," he said honestly, and though Reita wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, he found himself grinning, a fond warmth bursting from his chest. He motioned for Ruki to lean up, leaning in as well and kissing the other man, tongue sweeping into his mouth to taste himself. Ruki moaned and Reita pulled away a moment later, licking his lips.

"You're right. Definitely minty," he teased. His boyfriend sat back on his heels, a dazed smirk on his face.

"You dirty boy," he teased back, licking his lips as well, and Reita gave him a wink before tugging on his hair a bit.

"I don't think you were quite done, hm?" He coaxed and the other rolled his eyes playfully.

"So demanding," Ruki hummed, shifting his position before leaning back down and beginning to lick broad stripes up the shaft. A moment later, Reita's length was back in his mouth and he was sucking hard and fast, quickly bringing Reita towards the edge. The blonde moaned, his hips canting as he grew close, and he let out a deep, low groan as the pleasure crested and he came, hot cream filling Ruki's mouth. The younger man dutifully swallowed with flushed cheeks, little whimpering moans escaping as he worked Reita through his orgasm, only pulling away when every last drop had been spent. He made a soft, self-satisfied noise, licking his lips and watching Reita with a hooded gaze. 

When Reita finally came back to himself, he gently ran his fingers through Ruki's hair, tugging it in thanks. "So fucking perfect, babe," he breathed, and Ruki grinned, climbing into his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. 

"Yeah?" he whispered, his eyes sparkling with glee and amusement. Reita nodded, leaning in and pressing their lips together lightly, giving him a couple of slow, sweet kisses. When they both ran out of breath, panting and blissed out, foreheads pressed together and noses bumping, Ruki smiled. "Merry Christmas, babe." 

"Merry Christmas, Taka," the bassist hummed, pressing one more soft kiss to his plush lips. "You're the best boyfriend in the world, you know that?"

"Hmm thanks babe. But you know I didn't make you cum your brains out just for a pat on the bum and a 'good job' right?" he teased and Reita laughed. He stood and lifted Ruki with him, the singer's legs wrapped around his waist and hands supporting his ass. 

"I know," he purred, starting in the direction of the bedroom. "And I fully intend on returning the favor." 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas ya filthy animals <3


End file.
